Good Luck Charlie: Shoot Out
by ICrzy
Summary: When gun men enter Teddy and P.J.'s school, what happens when they are faced with fear and such chaos? Will they make it out alive or will someone die? *BASED IN SEASON 1*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy had no idea what was happening, she was sitting under her desk in her U.S. history class with Ivy. Ivy was texting her friend who was in art class, the girls were trying to figure out what was going on. Maybe some kind of drill, yet it was longer than a drill.

"Mr. Bright what's-?" Before Teddy answered she saw her teacher shaking his head.

Something was truly going on, she remembered about a hour ago where they were reading about the Civil War and suddenly there was an announcement saying to stay in the classrooms and lock the doors, the principal was saying its a drill over and over. Yet something was off.

Ivy turned to Teddy and quietly said, "My friend Becky in art said someone says there is someone in the school with a gun."

"What?" Teddy asked.

Teddy was freaking out and Ivy showed her the text messages. The rumors were the gun men was in the west part of the school, the west part of the school during fourth period. Why was Teddy a bit nervous about that thought, she thought about it and then it came to her.

"P.J. is on the side of the school. He is in gym class." Teddy said about to panic.

"Calm down, Teddy." Ivy.

"Shhh!" Their teacher and a few students said.

They were a loud gun shot and the students jumped in the classroom, Teddy reached in her purse and found her cell phone. She scrolled down her contact list and found her brother's name, she quickly sent a message in hopes he'll answer quickly.

_'P.J. are you OK? Rumors says there is a shooter in the school?! -Teddy'_

Teddy sat there and stared at the phone and felt Ivy held onto her. The other students were in the mix of sobbing or just basically writing their wills. Teddy was so determined to get a message back from P.J. It was five minutes since she sent something and got nothing.

"Maybe his phone is off." Ivy tried to help her stay positive.

Suddenly a message, Teddy nearly jumped up and she quickly unlocked her phone to get to the message. She felt her heart rate race as she was freaking out for the safety of her brother.

_'I am in the library now Ted. Our gym teacher managed to get us out of there fast enough, but someone was shot I think. -P.J.'_

_'So we really are in danger? Oh P.J. I am so scared, I just want to be with you right now. - Teddy'_

Teddy held Ivy hug Teddy, even though Teddy knew her brother was alive she was still worried sick over the well being of him. Then the students jumped hear the doorknob move, one girl actually screamed and a boy covered her mouth quickly. It didn't make a difference, the person trying to break in shot at the doorknob a few times and actually got it to open.

"Stay down!" Shouted the gun men.

Teddy only saw the gun in her face and barely felt like she could breathe, Ivy held onto her friend tightly. The girls were shaking and suddenly came out of this trace of fear when they heard gun shot. The gun men shot the teacher, and then fired another round at some girl in their U.S. history class named Claire.

"What the hell man!" Shouted a football player who wore his jacket.

"Why don't you sit down and might actually live!" Shouted the gun men.

The football player slowly sat down and the gun men turned seeing a guy hidding his face from the gun men and fired at him. The guy was dead right there, Teddy was actually close to the guy some of the blood hit her and Ivy. The gun men saw the two girls in fear and turned leaving the terrified classroom.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

P.J. sat against a book shelf, he was breathing low and quickly. He was sitting next to a kid named Brandon. He didn't really know this kid real well but remembered they had to do a school project when they were in junior high. P.J. turned to Brandon and noticed that Brandon was shaking.

"What if we die?" Brandon quietly said to himself.

_'Good question,'_ P.J. thought.

P.J. looked up at the ceiling, he stared at the lights. If he'd thought better it was a normal day at school despite the fact he was in his PE clothes in the library. P.J. was so terrified like the other students but really wasn't expression how he was feeling through facial expressions. P.J. instead tried to remain calm, even if it did feel hopeless. P.J. saw his phone blicking, a new message from Teddy.

_'The gun men was just in here. He shot three people. -Teddy'_

P.J. was now worried, he never felt so worried about his sister before. He remember teasing her before coming to school that day. He was making her angry at the fact she was crushing on this guy in her biology class, P.J. kept saying no guy would date an ugly girl like her. Now thinking about it, P.J. wished he'd just give her a hug instead.

_'Are you alright?' -P.J.'_

Nothing for a while, P.J. was about to lose it. So instead of beginning to panic, he started to count numbers in his head. He hoped this way he'll calm down enough and he'll be able to be relaxed when his sister writes back. He saw blicking on his phone and quickly looked at the message.

_'Fine, Ivy and I are fine. Wbu? - Teddy'_

P.J. really didn't know how to answer it, 'Sure I am fine even though I could be killed any second.' No he didn't want Teddy to worry, she needed to know her brother was alright.

_'I am alright, -P.J.'_

Suddenly P.J. heard a book fall on the floor, he slowly turned his head to see the front doors into the library. He saw two guys holding guns in the library now, P.J. suddenly turned pale and turned to Brandon. Brandon could tell by P.J. face that it was over someone was going to die and they weren't sure who. P.J. reached for his phone and was texting his sister a message quickly before he was sure he was going to die.

"I am looking for a Brandon Walker!" Shouted one of the gun men.

P.J. turned to Brandon, Brandon was ghostly pale. He was shaking and suddenly P.J. saw his eyes widen. A shadow was behind P.J., once P.J. turned he saw the face of the shooters. The one smiled, and the other had a glare across his face.

"Hello there Brandon, remember me?" Asked the shooter.

"You're Frank, and Stan." Brandon said.

"Yup and its time you pay for the sins you've caused." Stan said and fired a round in Brandon's skull.

Some of Bradon's blood flew at P.J., thus covering him with some of it. P.J. turned to Stan and Frank thinking he was done and gone for. However Frank realized who P.J. was and lowered his weapon, he looked a bit concerned at P.J. and it really confused P.J.

"P.J.?" Frank asked.

"Yes?" P.J. answered.

"P.J. Duncan?" Frank asked.

"That's me." P.J. said.

There was a silence and then P.J. asked, "What are you doing Frank?"

Very seriously Frank said, "Just killing people you know."

P.J. didn't know how he was able to speak but he asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

Frank glanced at Stan, Stan shook his head and so Frank nodded. Stan turned to go further into the library, as Frank still talked to P.J.

"Nah, man." Frank said and walked further into the library.

P.J. felt lucky but also terrified, he sat where Brandon had died and heard more screams and gun shots. P.J. looked down at his cell phone and saw it was blicking, he didn't move. He was too afraid to even think about it.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

"What do you mean? My children are in there?" Shouted parents.

Amy Duncan ran to the high school with her son and baby daughter in their mini van. Her husband was on his way and just as concerned as Amy. Amy held Charlie and held Gabe's hand, they ran to the front of the crowd and saw the police holding the parents and media back.

"Sorry but you cannot enter." The police said.

"Why don't you?" Amy asked.

"We don't know who the gun men are. Its too complicated miss." The officer said.

"My children are inside there. Now you tell me you won't help them?" Amy asked.

"Calm down miss." The officer said.

"I will be when my babies are you of there!" Amy shouted.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

Teddy saw a guy in her classroom walk to the window and opened it, "Hank?" Asked a student.

"The police are out there. We can climb out of here." Hank said.

"It's too dangerous." Ivy said.

"We can try." Hank said.

"I'd rather risk that than wait to die." A girl named Stacy said.

Hank began climbing out and afterwards the rest of the classroom started to. Teddy and Ivy were a bit nervous doing so, but they did so anyways. Teddy climbed out of the window and saw the large number of media and parents at their school, she climbed down the same way the other student did and once her feet hit the ground a police officer guided her to the mob of worried and concerned parents.

"Teddy!" Shouted her mother.

"Mom!" Teddy shouted and ran over.

She was hugged by Gabe, Charlie, and her mother.

"Where is dad?" Teddy asked.

"Should be here. Where is P.J.?" Amy asked.

"Inside still." Teddy said.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said about to cry and looked at her phone seeing a text message from P.J.

_'The shooters are seniors, Frank Williams and Stan Mills.' -P.J.'_

"What is it Teddy?" Gabe asked.

"P.J. knows who the shooters are." Teddy said.

"You are talking to him? Is he alright?" Amy asked worried out of her mind.

"Yeah, he said so earily but he said the shooters were in the library with him." Teddy said.

Amy gasped and held onto Charlie tightly, "What?"

"He has to be alright if he texted you that, right?" Gabe asked.

"Hopefully." Teddy said.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

"Aren't you taking this too far?" Asked a guy named Don.

P.J. glanced at him, he was shaking his head. Don saw a gun pointed to his face. Stan formed a grin and Frank partly laughed, P.J. lifted his hands up slowly.

"Hey- how about we calm down." P.J. said.

"What are you doing P.J.?" Frank asked.

"I- am just confused. Why are you doing this?" P.J. asked.

"Because these people need to pay." Stan said.

"Is killing them really going to make it better?" P.J. asked.

Stan turned and pointed his weapon at P.J., "Are you making fun of me?"

"No- no, I am just trying- to understand is all." P.J. said.

"Whoa, Stan don't shoot P.J." Frank said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

P.J. stared at the gun pointed at his chest, "Because he never hurt us." Frank answered.

Stan glanced to P.J. and lowered his gun down, but then looked at Don and lifted his arm up quickly and fired it at Don's head. P.J. shook and turned seeing the student's body completely bloody and not even look human anymore. P.J. felt someone touch his shoulder, it was Frank. P.J. wasn't even sure how he was able to stand let alone be able to speak.

"You should get out of here, P.J." Frank warned.

"Why?" P.J. asked.

"It's about to get ugly fast." Frank said.

P.J. froze and then felt Frank push him, "LEAVE NOW!" Frank shouted.

P.J. started to run out and noticed he was the only one who wasn't killed in the library. P.J. ran down the hall way, he kept looking back in case Stan or Frank decided it was better to just kill P.J. He ran faster and faster and felt his lungs hurt. He stopped at the bottom of the steps near the door. P.J. fell on the bottom step to catch his breath, he coughed a bit to catch his breathe. P.J. quickly got up and made it down one step when the school shook and an explosion occurred.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

Outside the parents and the media reacted all differently to the explosion, Teddy was in tears and screaming. Amy was holding her back from running back in, Gabe was in shocked as Amy was holding back her tears. By then Bob arrived and quickly held onto Teddy, he embraced her and was trying to tell her everything will be OK.

"P.J. is still inside." Teddy kept saying over and over.

Amy was beginning to cry, Gabe hugged him mom and Charlie.

By that moment the police officers began going into the school.

"He's alright, he has to be." Amy said to herself.

"Please be alright P.J." Bob said.

"P.J.," Gabe said.

**Did P.J. make it out? If he didn't is he alright? What about the other students? Will the Duncan family be alright? What happens next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

Vision slowly was coming to, slowly and blurry. P.J. felt so much pain and coughed a lot, there was smoke in the stair well. He got up and felt his head hurt. The teenager touched his head and felt something wet, he lowered his hand and saw blood. He needed to move and fast, coughing still P.J. mananged to get to the final stairs and into the downstairs hallway.

He heard some screams coming from a room near him, P.J. nearly fell as he made it to the hallway. His head was dizzy and his vision blurred, but he knew there were some people in danger. He had no idea if it was his sister or not, so with whatever strenght P.J. had he ran to the classroom. This classroom had a full class, the door was blocked by parts of the roof above them. So P.J. started to move the pieces of rubble in order to save the lives of the students.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

Teddy felt her heart sank, she barely was able to breathe. She held onto her father tightly and could hardly stand. Amy nearly ran into the building when the explosion occurred. Gabe was in tears, this troublemaker in tears was so unlike him. Bob held onto his baby girl and kissed her head, he was hoping his eldest son was alive and well.

"Mom, is- is P.J. going to be alright?" Gabe finally asked.

Amy held onto Charlie and glanced down at her son, "I hope so baby. I really hope so." Amy said in tears.

The SWAT team ran into the school, the EMT were getting their gurneys ready, and the fire department was using their hoses to put out the fire in the west wing. Teddy screamed and cried, she fell onto her knees and screamed.

"I- I can't loose my brother-!" Teddy shouted.

She felt selfish for crying and screaming but he was her big brother, and they didn't have the best relationship. Teddy wanted to see her brother and just hug him tightly. Amy handed Charlie to Bob, whom held onto her tightly, and then knelt down to Teddy.

"Teddy dear, come here." Amy said and hugged her older daughter.

"It's not- fair." Teddy said.

"I know," Amy said, "I know dear."

"Why did this have to happen?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know sweetheart." Amy said.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

P.J. managed to lift some of the rubble out of the way, but needed more hands. He heard foot steps and didn't care if it was Stan or Frank, he needed help and he couldn't let these people just die.

"Hey-! Somebody! Help!" P.J. managed to scream but began to cough.

Smoke was lowering in the halls, the smoke was beginning to fill his lungs so P.J. collasped onto the floor to avoid the smoke and just breathe pure oxygen. He saw black shoes running in his direction and some different colored shoes.

"I heard a scream." Said a female voice.

"Hello-?" Asked a manly voice.

P.J. managed to lift himself up, "Here! Over here!" He coughed again.

Running over was some SWAT officers and few teenagers, "Are you alright son?" Asked the eldest SWAT officer.

P.J. nodded, "But- this class cannot get out." P.J. said.

A female SWAT officer smiled, "My friends will get them to safety but son we need to get you out. Come, Mike and Doug will get you all out." She said.

P.J. followed Officer Mike and Officer Doug, as did three other teenagers. One teenager had a head injury, his head was bleeding but not that bad. Another one had a broken arm, he was helping the one with the head injury. Lastly the last one had a gun shot wound in her shoulder, she was beind helped by Officer Doug. P.J. was held by Officer Mike who noticed P.J. having issues walking without tripping.

"Almost there children." Mike told the four.

P.J. felt as if stepping out of the school was in slow motion, he felt like it wasn't real. He felt as if the world had suddenly slowed down and he was looking around all confused. Officer Mike guided P.J. to a female EMT, she had freckles and bright red hair.

"Hey, I am Sally. What's your name dear?" Sally asked using a flashlight to check his vision.

"P.J. Duncan," P.J. said.

"Well P.J. you have a mild concussion. I need to check on your head, OK?" Sally said.

P.J. nodded and the EMT stood up as P.J. sat down against the squad. She was looked at his injury and turned to a male EMT, he was bald and a lot older than Sally.

"Paul, this kid is going to need stitches." Sally said.

"Alright Sal," Paul said.

Sally turned to P.J., "Do you know where your parents could be?" Sally asked.

P.J. was lost in thought, "Work- wait probably here." P.J. said.

"What are their names?" Sally asked.

"Amy and Bob Duncan," P.J. said.

Paul heard then names and nodded, he ran into the crowd of freaking and scared parents even the media was shaking.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

Amy got Teddy up and she held onto Gabe, Gabe watched SWAT officers bringing out some students little at a time. Some SWAT officers were injurired by falling rubble, which made search and resuce more important.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Amy- and Bob Duncan!" Shouted a man.

Bob lifted his hand, "That's us!" Bob shouted.

The man ran over, Bob noticed it was a EMT. The EMT smiled at the family who was completely upset and scared.

"Hello I am Paul, EMT with Firehouse 54. Regardless, your son has been brought out to safety moments ago." Paul said.

"P.J. is alive." Amy said.

Paul nodded, "Yes my partner is taking care of him." Paul said.

"Please take us to him." Bob said.

"Of course." Paul said.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

P.J. had his hands on his head and leaned forward as he sat on the squad. He could hear the gun shots over and over again in his head, his head was in so much pain and nothing was stopping it.

"P.J.!" Shouted a familiar voice.

P.J. lifted his head and suddenly felt the warmth of his sister, she held onto him like there is no tomorrow.

"P.J. I was so worried. Never scare me again!" Teddy scolded.

P.J. was shocked to see her and held onto her tightly, "I am so happy your alive." P.J. said.

"Me too," Teddy said.

Teddy released her brother and then he was surrounded by his family. Teddy saw his shirt was covered in some blood the same way her shirt had some blood, he had some dried blood on his face and on his hands. His body was shaking and his eyes were quickly moving around.

"P.J., we are going to take you to the hospital now." Bob said.

P.J. looked up and nodded, "Yeah alright." P.J. said.

Gabe ran to his brother and hugged him before they even left, "I was so scared P.J." Gabe said.

"Gabe," P.J. said.

Amy touched P.J.'s arm, "Come on baby let's get you out of here." Amy said.

P.J. glanced for the last time at his destroyed school, it wasn't what it looked like when he arrived to school. It was nothing like his school anymore, more like a war zone. P.J. nodded and turned to his family and followed them.

**Is P.J. and Teddy going to be OK after this trauma? How will the family cope with such a terrible thing? Will this action end up changing both the Duncan's eldest behaviors? What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Amy was pacing back and forth in the living room, she was worried about P.J. and Teddy. It had been a couple days since the shoot out and neither of them have been speaking about it. Teddy had been trying to keep it off her mind, by helping her mother out and even doing extra house work. P.J. however was doing the opposite, he stayed out of the house by picking up extra hours at his job and hanging with his friends.

Bob walked in and saw his worried wife, "Amy they'll be fine."

"I know Bob, but I just- I just want them to talk to us about this." Amy said.

"They will, give them time." Bob said.

"I know Bob, I am just worried about them." Amy said.

Bob hugged his wife tightly, "It's alright. You are there mother after all."

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

Teddy was washing dishes and in came Gabe, he was playing his gameboy. He saw Teddy and turned it off, he walked over and decided to help her out. Which was a big shock to everyone that Gabe was willing to help out with house work. He was probably scared he'd actually lose his siblings and try to be with them whenever he gets the chance.

"Why thank you Gabe," Teddy said.

Gabe looked up at his older sister and smiled, "I am only doing this to get money for a new video game."

Teddy nodded, "Understood."

Even though Gabe was sure everyone knew why he was helping out, it was good to speak like the normal Gabe. To just talk as if he didn't care and only liked to cause trouble.

"So um, Teddy when are you and P.J. going back to school?" Gabe asked.

Teddy turned to her brother, "When the school is cleared. Which could probably Monday."

Gabe nodded, "Did- the police find the shooters?"

Teddy didn't like to talk about it, but she knew her courious ten year old brother wanted to know and her parents won't tell him. Also Teddy wasn't sure how much Gabe got from P.J.

"Um yeah, they did." Teddy said.

"That's good right? Now the families can cope better." Gabe said.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah it is." Teddy said.

Gabe noticed his sister's behavior, "Is something bothering you?"

Teddy looked at the dishes, "Not really but I'll get through it."

"Why don't you talk to mom about it? Or just talk to someone in general?" Gabe asked.

Teddy sighed, "I don't know Gabe. This is very difficult to talk about, I am not even trying to imagine how it was for P.J. We both faced this terrible thing in different ways." Teddy said.

"Did- you see someone die?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I did." Teddy said.

"Oh," Gabe said.

Teddy dried off her hands and knelt down to her baby brother, "Hey Gabe look at me."

Gabe looked up and saw Teddy's soft smile, he felt her hug him tightly. Gabe hugged her back and then she pulled her baby brother back. Teddy messed with his hair and smiled a bit bigger.

"Listen Gabe, don't worry about this. Everything will be alright." Teddy said.

"Even P.J.?" Gabe asked.

"Even P.J." Teddy said.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

Unlocking the door late at night was P.J., he was tired. He worked a double shift and only had a ten minute break, he was hoping the extra hours will keep all the bad stuff off his mind but it would eventually return once he got home. P.J. threw himself on the couch and kicked his feet on the coffee table, he took off his hat and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"P.J.," Said a voice.

It scared him, he turned and saw his mother. She was wearing a shirt and sweat pants, she turned on the living room light and looked concerned at her son. P.J. looked directly at his mom and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"P.J. sweetie, you should cut some of your hours. You've been working yourself to death." Amy said.

P.J. formed a smile, "I am fine mom."

"P.J. dear, please. I am worried about your health." Amy said.

"I am fine," P.J. said.

"I want to believe you dear." Amy said.

P.J. stood up and looked at his mom, "Then believe me. It's that simple mom." P.J. said.

Amy looked at her son, "Then go to bed. Get some sleep, but at least ask to get off earlier. You'll have to go back to school." Amy said.

The word "school" replayed over and over in his head, "Um yeah."

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah just tired. Night mom." P.J. said and leaned to his mom thus kissing her cheek.

P.J. walked to the stairs and up them to the second floor. Amy stood there and sighed, she turned to the light switch and turned off the lights. Amy walked upstairs and saw P.J. under the covers in his room completely asleep. Amy smiled seeing her baby safe and sound, then walked to her bedroom where her husband layed.

She jolted him awake, "Go back to bed Bob."

"Why are you up?" Bob asked.

"P.J. just got home." Amy said.

"He has been out since noon and getting back after one in the morning?" Bob asked.

"He says he needs the extra hours." Amy said.

Bob rubbed his eyes, "And you don't believe him?"

"I want to but Bob-, P.J. seems like he hasn't gotten any sleep lately." Amy said.

"I know Amy, I am just as concerned as you are." Bob said.

"So what should we do?" Amy asked.

"We should get the two to talk to us." Bob said.

"They'll denine having any issues." Amy said.

"I know babe, but we need to let them know they are alright and safe." Bob said.

Amy kissed Bob's hand, "I hope you are right."

"I am, and it'll be fine." Bob said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bob," Amy said laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too Amy," Bob said as he held onto his wife.

**How will Teddy and P.J. feel about talking about their time in the lockdown? How will Teddy and P.J. fair with dealing with these feelings and emotions? Will Teddy and P.J. open up? Will P.J. work himself to far? What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy was on the phone with Ivy, the two girls were giggling about something. Amy walked into the living room to see her oldest daughter acting like a normal teenager, it brought a small smile across her face. However she noticed P.J. walking downstairs, he wore a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants.

"Oh P.J. its pass noon but if you want I can make you breakfast." Amy offered.

"Nah, I'll just grab an apple." P.J. said.

Amy turned, "Um make sure you can be finished in about ten minutes. Your father and I have something we'd like to talk to you kids about." Amy said.

"OK," P.J. said in the kitchen.

Teddy was off the phone with Ivy and turned to her mom, "What's up?"

"You'll have to wait until your father gets home." Amy said.

Gabe was carrying Charlie and handed her to his mom, "That is the last time I am changing Charlie."

"Thank you Gabe, you've been a good helper." Amy said.

P.J. walked out from the kitchen and was drinking a bottle of water, he sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back. Then coming from the front door was Bob, he had a smile and was out for breathe.

"Sorry I am a little late, there was this large rat at Mr. Foster's house." Bob said.

"Bob, please." Amy said.

"Oh right," Bob said and took off his jacket.

"Kids please sit down." Amy said.

Gabe sat down next to Teddy, "What's going on mom?" Gabe asked.

Amy walked to the chair near the door and Bob sat down there, "Kids we are concerned about you."

"Concerned? Why?" Teddy asked normally.

"Teddy, you know why." Bob replied.

P.J. looked at his parents then at the floor, "You have nothing to worry about because I am fine." P.J. said.

"P.J.," Amy said.

P.J. stood up, "Hey I gotta get ready for work." P.J. said and left the living room to the upstairs.

Amy sighed and looked down, "Darn it."

"Mom is P.J. OK?" Gabe asked.

"No Gabe, he isn't." Amy said.

"What makes you think that?" Teddy asked.

"Because he is distancing himself from the rest of us. Instead of doing everything to grow closer to us, he is pulling himself away in hopes to avoid his issues." Bob said.

"Are you saying I am doing what I am doing to keep everyone closer to me?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe, but Teddy your father and I are worried. You haven't talked about it." Amy said.

Teddy looked at her mom, "I didn't think you'd want to know what happened."

"Yes dear, I've been worried about you and your brother for days." Amy said.

"Really?" Teddy asked.

Coming down stairs was P.J., he was dressed and ready for work. He put on his hat and grabbed his car keys, he was stopped by his dad for a split second.

"P.J., ask your boss to shorten your hours. Please, it'll make your mother feel better." Bob said.

"I'll see what I can do." P.J. said and was gone.

Teddy looked at her parents and then to her younger siblings, "Mom I'll tell you about my reactions inside the school that day but- not now. I am still not ready." Teddy said.

Amy nodded, "I understand Teddy." She said with a smile.

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

P.J. finished his third drink of soda at work, while he was working the front P.J. was slammed with a lot of customers all at once. He managed it though, even though he forgot a few orders yet it was all alright when he fixed it.

"J.P.!" Shouted his boss.

"Yeah?" P.J. asked, he didn't care that his boss called him J.P.

"You are running slow! Work faster!" His boss shouted.

"Yeah sorry," P.J. said.

It was a little after third o'clock and a rush of people came into the small fast food place. P.J. was able to keep up with the large crowd and didn't mess up on a single order. He was working harder and harder. P.J. grew more tired than he was in the beginning of the day, he was feeling dizzy and light headed.

"J.P.?" His boss asked.

P.J. turned, "Yeah?"

"You eat a bad chicken, cause you look pale." His boss said.

"No I am fine." P.J. said.

"Take a break, I'll have Marvin cover until you gain your color back." His boss said.

P.J. nodded and took his break, he went into the bathroom and suddenly felt this feeling to throw up. He leaned over the toliet and just threw up the soda he had drank earlier. P.J. had not eatten much during the day and felt completely weak.

"Am- I shaking?" P.J. asked himself.

He noticed his body shaking, he started to get up but noticed his vision grew blurry. He started to walk to the door but his vision got worst until he just saw black, by that time P.J.'s body had fallen on the men's bathroom floor.

"Something new is all I ask-," Said a man on the phone walking into the men's room.

He noticed P.J. and quickly hung up, first the man knelt down and felt P.J.'s pulse. There was a pulse however it was slow and weak, P.J.'s skin was cold and sweaty. The man opened the men's room.

"Help! Someone passed out!" The man shouted.

In came P.J.'s boss, "Ah no! Is he alright?" The boss asked.

"No, I'll call for help." The man said.

"I'll stay with him," The boss said.

His boss knelt down and held onto P.J.'s hand, "Ah P.J. why did I allow you to work so much?"

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

Gabe was playing video games in the living room, Amy was painting with Charlie, Teddy was doing homework, and Bob was reading the newspaper. The Duncan family heard the phone ring, they all exchanged a look.

"Gabe get it," Bob said.

Gabe paused his game and sighed, "Fine."

Gabe reached for the phone and answered it, "Duncan home."

Amy noticed Gabe's facial expression suddenly changed, "Gabe?"

Teddy looked up as did Bob, "What is it?" Teddy asked.

"Uh- uh huh, yeah I'll tell my parents." Gabe said.

"Gabe?" Bob asked.

"Thank you, bye." Gabe said.

Gabe hung up and put the phone down, now everyone was staring at Gabe.

"What is it Gabe?" Bob asked.

"P.J. passed out at work." Gabe said.

Amy gasped, "Oh P.J." Amy said.

Teddy looked at Gabe, "Is he alright?"

Gabe shrugged, "All they said is he is at the hospital and he passed out at work." Gabe said.

"We need to go and now." Bob said.

Amy nodded, "Yes."

**~Good Luck Charlie~**

P.J. woke up in the hospital, his head was pounding and he felt a little dizzy. He forced himself to sit up and felt his head hurt more. Suddenly he felt someone touch his arm, he looked up seeing a doctor by his side.

"Patrick John, you need to lay down." The doctor said.

P.J. looked at the doctor, "What happened? Why am I here?"

"A customer at your job found you passed out in the bathroom." The doctor said.

"I passed out?" P.J. asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes Patrick."

P.J. nodded, "Am I going to be alright?"

"Of course, you just need to relax a little. You've worked your body to its limit." The doctor said.

"I can do that?" P.J. asked.

The doctor chuckled, "Yes we can crash if we are pushed further than our limits." The doctor said.

P.J. nodded, "So when should I be getting out?"

"Probably after tomorrow, we'd like to keep an eye on you over night." The doctor said.

P.J. nodded, "Alright."

Running down the hallway was the Duncan family, the doctor knew Amy had a smile. Amy handed Charlie to Teddy and turned to her co worker.

"Tell me Stan, how is he?" Amy asked.

"His body couldn't handle all the work he was trying to do. He just crashed." Stan said.

"P.J. did this to himself?" Bob asked.

"Yes, probably without realizing it. When I was telling him what happened he seemed confused that he could actually push his body to its limits." Stan said.

"Is he going to be OK?" Teddy asked holding Charlie.

"Yes, your brother will be fine. However Amy, we plan on keeping him over night. He'll get enough rest and just to keep an eye on him." Stan said.

"I will stay with him, I'll make sure he gets his rest." Amy said.

"Amy," Bob said.

"Bob, he is my baby." Amy said.

The Duncan family walked into the room to see P.J., he looked pale but had some color to his face. He looked at his family with a sad look upon his face, his mom sat down on the chair next to the bed. Teddy let Charlie sit on P.J.'s bed where she crawled over to her big brother.

"Hey Charlie," P.J. said weakily.

"P.J.," Charlie said and basically hugged her brother.

"How are you feeling dude?" Gabe asked.

"Fine, really." P.J. said.

"You had us worried, P.J." Teddy said.

"Yeah, sorry." P.J. said.

"Like to explain why you've been working yourself so hard?" Bob asked.

P.J. looked up, "Um needing extra cash." P.J. said.

"Likely story." Amy said.

"It's- the truth." P.J. said.

"Patrick John Duncan, you are a terrible liar." Amy said.

Gabe laughed, "Haha mom called you out."

"Gabe," Teddy said.

"Mom, please not now. I- am really tired." P.J. said.

Amy sighed, "Fine rest but you and I will continued from here when you wake up." Amy said.

P.J. nodded and closed his eyes, Charlie was picked up by Teddy. Bob kissed his wife and took his children to their van to head home, while his wife stayed with their oldest son.

**What will P.J. say to his mom? Will both Teddy and P.J. tell each other their time locked up in the school? Will the two get over the pain? How will school fair? What will happen next?**


End file.
